The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing a synthetic continuous filament yarn, and wherein the yarn is wetted prior to its entry into an air texturing nozzle.
DE-OS 31 22 591 discloses a yarn texturizing process wherein a textile yarn is guided over a surface before it enters into an air texturing nozzle. To this end, a bore terminates in the front surface, and is connected with a fluid tank, and the fluid which is applied to the yarn flows out of the bore due to its inherent static pressure. A disadvantage of this method is that the pressure level is limited, and as a result of the low pressure level, there is a risk of clogging the outlet opening. Furthermore, it will in the long run be impossible to adjust the pressure exactly to the absorbability of the yarn. An irregular wetting of the yarn leads also to an irregular texturing. If the pressure level is increased, so as to avoid the risk of clogging, a water jet will be formed, which attempts to displace the yarn, and the yarn is thus non-uniformly moistened. Further, the yarn is supplied with the liquid from only one side of the yarn.
DE-OS 33 45 336 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,538 and 4,608,814 disclose a texturizing process wherein the yarn is advanced through a water bath before it reaches the texturing nozzle. Although this method accomplishes a uniform moistening of the yarn, it requires measures to keep the water bath clean. Furthermore, the consumption of water by soaking the yarn in a water bath is higher than it is necessary for the quality of the texturizing process. DE-PS 27 49 867 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,776 disclose an air texturing process. Air texturing nozzles are, for example, described in "Texturierung von Chemiefaden im Luftstrom" Textilpraxis 1969, page, 515, by Lunenschioss et al.
In contrast to the above processes, it is an object of the present invention to avoid the risk that the water outlet opening clogs, and yet to moisten the advancing yarn with an amount of water provided therefor. Another object of the invention is to carry out a uniform wetting of the yarn in a precisely measured quantity according to the fluid requirements, it being intended on the one hand to achieve a good impregnation, and on the other hand to avoid an excessive wetting of the yarn.